JP 2002-226149 A discloses an elevator apparatus in which a vertically extending code rail is provided in a hoistway in order to detect the position of an elevator car. Markers are formed at intervals in the code rail. Further, a CCD camera for reading the markers is provided to the car. Information on the markers, which is read by the CCD camera, is inputted to a controller to thereby detect the position of the car.
Further, JP 9-124238 A discloses an elevator apparatus in which irregularities are formed in the surface of the guide rail for guiding a car in order to detect the position of the car. The irregularities are formed in the guide rail at a constant interval in the vertical direction. Further, the car is provided with an optical position detecting element for reading the irregularities. The position of the car is detected by measuring the period of the irregularities, which is read by the optical position detecting element.
In the elevator apparatus as described above, however, in order to detect the position of the car, it is necessary to provide the code rail within the hoistway or to form the irregularities in the guide rail. That is, to mount the car position detecting device to an elevator, it is necessary to perform a large-scale construction work on the entire elevator apparatus.